


peach tart

by altrie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie
Summary: Sebastian enjoys a snack after Ciel's bath.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	peach tart

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a Twitter thread for the "rimming" prompt of Kinktober 2020 (prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/kinktober2021/status/1292137619640459272?s=20)), and has been edited slightly for formatting.
> 
> Sebastian liking Ciel's cheeks is very important.

Sebastian pats Ciel’s warm skin dry after his bath, and dresses him in his night shirt. While he tidies the bathroom, Ciel returns to his dimly-lit room and crawls onto the bed to lie there on his stomach.

Sebastian sees him there when he enters the bedroom, the backs of Ciel's cream-white legs exposed, thighs showing underneath the hem of his night shirt.

“Would you like warm milk with honey before bed, young master?”

Keeping his face turned into his pillow, Ciel replies, “No. I want something else.”

Ciel shifts as he says it, causing his shirt to ride up. It exposes the shadowed valley where his rear meets his thighs, and Sebastian’s mouth twitches upward slightly.

“Do you care to tell me what ‘something else’ is?”

Ciel draws one hand down to the hem of his shirt, loosely grips it, and pulls it up slowly, casually, dropping his hand away once his entire bum is bare before Sebastian.

“I want your mouth on me,” he says.

“Yes, my lord.”

Sebastian sits down on the bed obediently. Ciel's skin is still pink from the heat of the bath, and when Sebastian leans down, he can smell the soap on him. He kisses the place where Ciel’s back curves to form his buttocks, lightly placing one hand on each as he does.

He caresses his thumbs over Ciel’s soft and plump skin before squeezing both buttocks gently. He kneads them, smiling to himself to think of them as the dough of a treat Ciel would love to eat. To him, those sweets have no appeal, but this does; so he puts his mouth to Ciel, his creamy skin malleable underneath his hands just as Ciel’s soul is. He gently nips a path down each cheek, dreaming of devouring him, soul and body, and leaves one harsher bite at the junction of ass and thigh that teased him earlier.

Ciel cries out as he does, hips pressing into the bed away from Sebastian’s attention; but of course, he immediately returns to Sebastian’s touch, so Sebastian rewards him with a similar bite to the opposite side, then licks the spot to soothe it. Ciel’s skin is delicious.

Sebastian continues his attention to Ciel’s soft cheeks. He enjoys toying with the soft parts of Ciel’s body, from the blushing cheeks on his face to the round cheeks he has now in his hands. He quickly takes his gloves off to be able to play more roughly, and as he squeezes each buttock, he digs his short nails into the flesh to draw another cry from Ciel. He savors the shiver that comes after and the faint marks in the boy’s skin before he kisses over each one.

Finally, he moves Ciel’s pliant body, propping up his lower half. The boy’s shirt slides down to expose the brand mark on his thin torso, and he spreads his legs to allow Sebastian to settle between them. Sebastian notices he is hard, his small cock bobbing between his legs.

Sebastian spreads the cheeks of Ciel’s bum, exposing the puckered hole there, and licks at it with the flat of his tongue. As always, at the first touch of Sebastian’s wet tongue there, Ciel moans and presses back against Sebastian's face.

Sebastian continues in a similar fashion, laving his tongue over the outside of Ciel’s entrance, until he slowly presses his tongue into that tight, pink hole, just past the rim of it. He circles it, knowing how sensitive Ciel is, how it makes him curl his hands into fists when Sebastian caresses it like this.

As he does so, he continues to hold both his small buttocks in his hands, kneading them softly, timing the slide of one finger over a cheek with the slide of his tongue over the outside of Ciel’s entrance.

Ciel is panting into the pillow now: Sebastian can hear his muffled breaths and feel the twitching of his body. He presses back whenever Sebastian pulls away, and whimpers when Sebastian gives him attention; so Sebastian rewards him, pushing his wet tongue into Ciel’s hole, fucking him roughly with the hot muscle as Ciel’s entrance clenches around it. As he does, Ciel’s voice only gets louder, his cries just barely muffled by the pillow that he’s shoved his face into.

Hearing his master’s shouts, Sebastian hums against Ciel’s entrance happily. The vibration of it, and the feeling of his tongue, send Ciel over the edge, and he yells out Sebastian's name and comes hard, spilling his milky fluid against the sheets.

As Sebastian pulls away, he watches Ciel flop tiredly onto his side and catch his breath.

“Are you satisfied, young master?”

Ciel refuses to make eye contact, the flush on his skin seemingly speaking for him.

Sebastian asks Ciel to allow him to change the soiled bedclothes, but Ciel doesn’t move for a long moment.

Finally, he says, “No, I’m not satisfied.”

Before Sebastian can ask, Ciel continues: “I want more.”

Sebastian smiles, and licks his lips.

“Yes, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Share the original thread here](https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1313994465443557377).


End file.
